Asonja the Dragonhog
If you need information on what an Identity is, Trisell Chronos has made a guide to better understand the species. Go here for the full guide, or this for a short version. The picture you see here on the template is Asonja Pre-Timeskip. I'll try to provide a Post-Timeskip version sometime in the future. Genetic Background There is some controversy over Asonja's parents. Were they wolves, hedgehogs, dragons, or mixed? Well, there actually is an answer to that, and here's the answer: An attempted explanation of the graph above: This is called a Punnet Square. It is used to predict the genetic configuration of offsprings. There are 3 genes being used: "II" for Identity, "DD" for Dragon, and "HH" as Hedgehog. Asonja's mother is fully Identity and takes the image of a full-bred hedgehog while Asonja's father takes the image of a Hybrid Identity but a body of a dragon with other recessive genetics. The father's phenotype would be "IiDd", while the mother would be "IIHH". Asonja's phenotype would be "iIdH" with the appearance of a hedgehog; Zoralth, Asonja's brother, would be "iIDh" as he has the appearance of a dragon. There is a total of 16 total possibilities. Areas in the red are the most common offspring, as there is twice the chance of getting a child with 2 different genetic structures. The green and blue are the rarer areas, equally having the same chances of getting children of specific structures, but having much lower chances of getting. Asonja's genetic structure, being "ildH", is listed four times in the red area, meaning that he had a higher chance of becoming an offspring with that specific structure. Zoralth, being "iIDh", is listed in the green tiles, which is shown only twice. (If you have any questions about the Punnet Square, please ask the comments! I will provide easier examples and explanations!) Personality Asonja's personality is rather strange, as he seems to go back and forth occasionally with his feelings. It can be measured in these categories: "Good" ("Hedgehog") Side *Social, willing to help with the group *Respectful, gentleman-like *Sometimes shy, and cowardly "Bad" ("Dragon") Side *Rash, anti-social, violent *Disputable, unwilling to help the group in any situation *Isolated, thinking negatively *Absolute Megalomaniac Ironically, Zoralth and Asonja are the opposite of their sides but can change their personalities whenever they wish. Zoralth is more flexible with this, but Asonja is not. Most of the time, Asonja is seen as someone who is hard to read, mysterious, but also powerful when he needs to be. If he's with someone he knows well, he won't show how much he puts care into their safety. He usually cares about other people's lives over his own. If anyone were to save him, he would deem it "unnecessary to do" for him or he'd be grateful if it was someone he knows fairly well. This is why he's hard to pinpoint on what his weaknesses are, but down below are his abilities and some of his weaknesses and strengths. Abilities Asonja's intelligence is close to that of a Bachelor or a High School Scholar: he may have an adequate vocabulary, an exceptional ability to accurately calculate mathematical equations and interpret scientific anomalies in the molecular level, but he has a horrible sense of implying the figurative. He's highly literal and will take anything seriously even if it was sarcastic and not directed toward him. He won't, and will not, understand figurative speeches from anyone. It is rumored he studies on his own accord because it supposedly "helps" him feel better and ask himself about the world, but he knows it does not benefit the world in any way if he decrypts something important. He knows this fairly well, even if it's either true or false. Asonja also has this ability to shut off the world around him temporarily by numbing his sense of hearing, taste, touch, and scent. His six sense, cognitive functionality, and unconscious actions will be at an all-time-high with his brain working at full power as well as his sight. With this, he can come up with plans of attack and traps in just a few short seconds as time would feel slow to him. He knows pressure points, as well as how hard to hit them, and can easily detect his opponent's weaknesses by using natural common sense. All he needs to do is observe, plan, and commit. "Perseverance is the key to my success. Observe your surroundings; however, do not rush it. Take clear, explicit yet simple notes of movements, expression, and external behavior. Once the chain connects and stiffens, it is eligible to shatter." -Asonja Masenko Occupation He is thinking about leaving the Nimagi Freedom Fighters and become a lone wolf, or maybe work for some evil perpetrators. His beliefs for doing so are also unknown. This type of confliction is a result of confusion of the mind and low self-esteem. He finds himself trapped with the villains, or stuck with the heroes and would always want to be on the other side for whatever reason it was (power, peace, etc.) Asonja is constantly conflicting with himself, causing him to change sides constantly. He currently lives in a stolen apartment complex with a plant in a corner. From most apartment rooms, none of the rooms had a plant in the corner, so he thinks he just stole an actual room from somebody who would be coming back eventually, and hid himself. When he found out nobody was living there after a few months, he took the place as his own and lived there until he was 18, being 11 when he stole the room. Weaknesses/Strengths Asonja's strengths and weaknesses are heavily unbalanced, as his weaknesses heavily outrank his strengths. His weaknesses contain past experiences that have scarred him mentally, and eventually emotionally and physically. For instance, he told a friend that he trusted in his younger years a secret that he barely tells anyone. After Asonja asks his friend this secret to never reveal it, the secret goes out just days later around the whole school. This causes Asonja to be in a huge emotional mess, sobbing constantly until his parents came to the rescue and fixed everything. They erased the secret from everyone's mind, Asonja's existence from the children, and transferred him to different schools. However, the more he was transferred, the more he struggled with the students. He gained the trust of the students, which were then crushed more and more to the point where Asonja was driven to suicide. Ever since then, he would cry if anyone said "Do you trust me?" because of the very thought of betrayal. To make matters worse, his father abused him countless times for minimal things he did wrong while placing high respects for Zoralth, thus he was never punished. Their mother did nothing to stop the father's abusive measures toward Asonja but paid him more attention than to anyone else. This brings one conclusion: the only one Asonja truly loved and trusted was his own mother, who died of unknown causes during the Mobius Civil War. Asonja's only strength was his collection of Math, Science, other languages, and common sense as he studied these during his private hours, such as inside the school's library or the capital's library; however, he deems these as "useless", as he really has no purpose to use them anywhere. Or so he believes... Another one of Asonja's weaknesses is the art of critical thinking, ironically it's one of his best things to do. It comes to say that intelligent individuals struggle to find happiness as they constantly second-guess themselves, over think in non-critical situations, and suffer from extreme amounts of anxiety. Asonja suffers greatly from this as his mental illness, PDD-NOS, plays a heavy role. PDD-NOS, also known as Pervasive Developmental Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, is a minor type of Autism that has been developed that creates difficulty in social interaction, scheduling, and a huge learning gap. Asonja cannot understand inferences, metaphors, and idioms as he tends to think critically and logically, rather than in an immature and senseless manner; this is one of the reasons why he takes things seriously and literally. He also suffers from PTSD, ranging back from the Mobius Civil War. He was the hated child of the father, who would constantly whip Asonja into shape if he didn't follow commands (hence, Asonja's autism problem). If Asonja were to ever come close to his childhood house, he would turn pale, shiver, hug himself and run as far as possible from it. The farthest place he knows is his apartment which rests exactly a mile from the house. Another negative is that he's pessimistic. His outlook on life provides him with weakness and is prune to fatigue. Combat/Core Info Asonja is not the fighting type. Not even remotely. He doesn't know how to properly hold a sword and shield, use a spear, use guns, or anything. He doesn't train much either, let alone know how to properly use his hands and feet in melee, which is a major flaw in his Core system. His core is corrupted, meaning he has so much destroyed mental strength in his brain. His core becomes riddled with corruption because of this. The more corrupted he gets, the more his core reaches to the Anti-Core, which would result in his Core imploding in on itself. This can be avoided with the help of mental training, or therapy of sorts such as actual-trustworthy companions and motivation to train physically. The inner core runs on Chaos Energy that regenerates very slowly over time. If no action fixes this, the core would die out, shutting down his bodily system in an instant. Because he is a Hybrid, he does not possess the abilities of a Full Identity. This causes his power range to be highly constricted, and will result in quicker death is the core is not taken care of properly. Core Overdrive As the Core is being used in Combat for added strength and agility, if the user, in this case, Asonja, uses too much energy too fast, this is known as Core Overdrive. With this, his speed and strength go beyond his body's limits as his eyes would glow the color of his core, and his fur/hair will twitch. The hair/fur will rise upwards like spikes. This Overdrive causes huge amounts of strain once turned off. The pain varies by the time used. However, if the corrupted user uses more Chaos Energy more than their body could ever handle, their core will start to melt along with the Nanites in the body which will cause their insides to also melt in the process. This gives a slow and painful death, and there is barely any way around it. It'll only take a miracle to survive it. the user is Pure-Hearted or Anti, this will not occur. Other Abilities Canon With his Identity powers in mind (Post-Timeskip), he's able to shift his body into any shape or form and create anything with the correct amount of mass. Mass conversion, to Asonja, is key. He follows both science and magic laws respectively. With this in mind, he's able to achieve around 60 to 80 feet maximum; although it highly drains his energy and results in dizziness, bone strains, and slower blood flow. This is not applicable to those who are Full Identity. Non-Canon Though Asonja can control his body, non-canonically he can shift sizes with hardly any drawbacks (except energy drainage). Asonja's limit canonically is about twice his size, (post two-year training, 250 feet) while non-canonically can be any size ranging from his current size to 750 feet maximum. Chronology via Roleplays, Storys, and Interactions The Mobius Civil War - Date: Unknown. Asonja and Zoralth were on their own as their parents were brutally killed in the war, and Zoralth promised Asonja to be back as soon as possible to care for him. Unfortunately, Zoralth hasn't shown up in 8 years. During the 7th year, a mysterious plant appeared in the corner of Asonja's apartment room. Game Master - Date: August 18th. Half a year passes after Asonja's 17th birthday, February 18th. Asonja and a black wolf, named Zikuto, were captured along with others that he doesn't know, Virus being included in this party. This was their first meeting together. Once they defeated the Game Master, they disbanded almost never to be heard from again. Virus showed little interest to Asonja. Attack on Prime-like-Zone - Date: September 1st. A villain leads a group to infiltrate and take over a zone very similar to the Prime Zone, sneaking into New Mobotropolis. Virus is invited and tags along. There she meets Asonja again, and while she takes little interest in actually taking down the zone, she makes some small talk with Asonja about his self-esteem and moral leaning. She leaves shortly after when he gets bored. Asonja's first Core Training - Date: September 8th. Ophelia, a female scientist and a giantess, gives chaos-powered energy to Asonja with the Prime Zone Master Emerald after stealing some herself. Virus is alerted by this and investigates, only to be slightly annoyed that Asonja was given power instead of by his own means and couldn't mess with his biology. This leads to Virus persuading Asonja that she can help him find power in alternative means, which also leads to her developing an exercise routine. This will teach him how to channel his core energy and strengthen his power. Asonja meets new people - Date: September 22nd. Asonja finds himself inside a new Mobius Zone known as "Mercia." There, he learns about a monster known as "Vlasek" and decides to go investigate. He comes to find out that he befriended the owl and agrees to help search for the being known as the "Slender Leech." Along the way, he meets a banshee named "Sissy" who gave tidbits about core energy along the way. Week of Madness - Starting Date: November 22nd. For one whole week, Asonja contemplated about his life choices, and the Universe provided with random yet coordinated events for Asonja to combat, along with meeting a new girl. During this, Virus checks up on Asonja's training progress, as she has done this for the past 2 months. Before Virus left for the week, she gave Asonja the choice to accept her teachings and receive power, or not. Asonja agrees to follow her, but will have to directly tell her this. This is where Asonja's timeline splits into many branches that will lead to different events. For now, below is the main wikia canon: Asonja's Anti-Core Decision - Date: November 29th. Sissy visits Asonja's apartment, along with Virus appearing as well for the weekly check-up. When Sissy finds out that Asonja decided to go Anti-Core, she was shocked and terrified. As Anti-Core would probably ruin Asonja for the rest of his life, it was all going according to Virus' plan. When confronted by Sissy, Virus admits her plan outloud and Sissy runs away quickly, fearful of what was to come next. Despite all of that, Asonja still agrees to follow as it was still a way for him to get power. Identity Bootcamp - Date: February 29th. After Asonja's 18th birthday, in which he didn't celebrate as he was by himself, he was suddenly transported to a bootcamp for Identities. He realized that he was Identity himself, a Hybrid at that. This shed some light on who he is and what is to become of him in the future. Pix, an Identity Asonja has never met before, ends up training him and lots of others for two whole years. Work in progress. Welcome to Camp Danger - Date: August 18th. Half a year after Asonja's 19th Birthday. He is getting used to his core powers and has become top of the camp for his unique ways of fighting, as some report to be fighting "like a dragon." Suddenly, during his training, a villain claiming to be a God arrives in the city nearby and came to seek judgment upon the city. Hearing the distress, Asonja decides to check out this "God" and test out his strength. He learns a new ability during this fight and will use it for future use until his two years training in the camp is over. V Is Not For Valentines (A.K.A Episode V) - Date: April 3rd, 2 years after Identity Bootcamp, Asonja has reached age 20. Asonja is thrown into another game, but this time ran by Urd, one of the first times of hearing a person named Urd (Note: He has heard and seen Urd before in Game Master, but hardly took any notice or care, which caused him to forget about him). In this game, he has to win the most points in a tornament to receive a special prize. Still in the works. Origins Unmade - Date: April 5th. Back in his apartment, Asonja finds Urd and some wolf named “Shamus” approaching him at his house as the world crumbles. Everything vanishes and Asonja finds himself given half of Urd’s reality-warping abilities and sent on a journey to restore the multiverse. He succeeds, but in the process he triggers a new event of the future. He is given a gauntlet by the Time Server to shield him from any changes, but a side-effect of the reality shift causes Asonja to forget the events of the V Is Not For Valentines and Future Usurped events. Mortality - Date: May 3rd. Asonja’s world is briefly invaded by the Isis Dominion. He finds that the Identities are now mortal flesh and bone, and that Virus has been usurped by the Identity Pix after suddenly vanishing. He finds Virus is now in a mortal body herself and is sent to try and find out what has happened with the Identities. Due to Asonja not remembering the events of V is not for Valentines and Origins, he tries not to think about how powerful he actually is, as for the majority of his 2 years in Bootcamp, he's in denial of his powers. Not completed, but in the works. After these events, Asonja will gain a new look as he begins to mature and age. More details coming soon. Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Neutral